SECRETS OF AMPHIPOLIS AND ALEXANDRIA
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos '''( Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός) T. E. Institute of Larissa Greece November ( 2014) '''In my paper CONFUSING KASTA TOMB AND GEOMETRY I showed that both the Amphipolis tomb and the ancient Alexandria in Egypt have the same secrets, like the sacred numbers 7 and 12 of Babylonians used in the ancient astronomy. Here I present the photo from the interview I gave with the title "Discoveries for Amphipolis and Alexandria" to the President of Spiritual Thessaly, Mrs. Dimitra Bardani through the TV Thessalia channel (Greece). After a careful analysis of the plan of Alexandria (see it in the “History of Alexandria –WIKIPEDIA”) I discovered that Dinocrates in 331 BC for planning the perimeter P in the foundation of Alexandria used also the very important sacred number 3. According to Pythagoras, the number 3, is the noblest of all digits, as it is the only number to equal the sum of all the terms below it. Indeed, studying the diagram of the Otto Puchstein I found that the distance of the central road named DROMOS (Greek : Δρόμος ) is 31.5 stadia in length. While the perpendicular road measured from the walls near the Theater to the walls near Serapium is 10.5 stadia. Surprisingly these detailed measurements on the diagram give the ratio 31.5/10.5 = 3 , which is the sacred number of Pythagoreans. Also they give the total length of the perimeter P = (7X12) = (63 + 21) = 84 stadia. This discovery leads to the conclusion that Dinocrates in his preliminary design provided the ratio x/y = 3 where x and y are the two axes representing the central roads of a theoretical parallelogram in which 2x +2y = P = (7X12) = 84 stadia including the numbers 7 and 12 of Babylonians. Of course applying these two equations Dinocrates found that x = 31.5 stadia and y =10.5 stadia used by Alexander for determining the real perimeter of the Alexandrian walls having P = 84 stadia. According to the History of Greek people (Ekdotike Athenon, Volume Δ, page 109), when Alexander returned from the temple of Amun studied the preliminary plan of Dinocrates and then he defined the real limits of the city. Such important discoveries lead also to the conclusion that Alexander the Great after the death of Hephaestion (324 BC) ordered his architect Dinocrates for planning the so-called PYRE in Babylon having a base of a dimension of 1 Alexandrian stadion. According to the History of Greek people ( Ekdotike Athenon, Volume Δ, page 208) after the death of Hephaestion indeed Alexander ordered his architect Dinocrates for planning in Babylon the so -called PYRE with a base of a size of one stadion. However after the death of Alexander the Great ( 323 BC) in the article “Hephaestion- WIKIPEDIA” we read: “It is possible that the PYRE was not burnt..” ' Then surprisingly I discovered that the base of the Amphipolis tomb has a diameter of one stadion and it is a miniature of Alexandria including the same sacred numbers of 7 and 12 and the mathematical constant π = C/d analogous to the x/y = 3 of the plan of Alexandria , sinceTHREE non-collinear points determine a plane and a circle.' Archaeologists unearthing a burial site at Amphipolis in northern Greece have made an extremely important discovery which, however, leads to several speculations. Unfortunately the architect Michael Lefantzis, who is a member of the Amphipolis excavation team, for providing the dimensions of the Kasta tomb has not related the circular base of the Amphipolis tomb to the unit length (one stadion) of the Hellenistic period (one stadion = 157.5 m). So in the absence of such a detailed knowledge he provides wrong dimensions, which lead to complications. (See them in the “Kasta tomb-WIKIPEDIA”). Although the perimeter (C ) of the circular base of the tomb measured incorrectly outside the surrounding wall is 497 meters long, the architect M. Lefantzis pointed out that the diameter (d) of the Amphipolis tomb is D = 158.4 m, which cannot be related to the mathematical constant π = 3.1416 proposed theoretically by Archimedes. For example the ratio C/d gives a smaller number than the standard number π = 3.1416 as C/d = 497/158.4 = 3.1376 < π = 3.1416 Also under the same wrong diameter (D =158.4 m ) in several articles we see a perimeter C = 500 m which gives another number greater than the standard number π as C/d = 500/158.4 =3.1566 > π =3.1416 In fact, as I discovered, the diameter d of the circular base is equal to the one Alexandrian stadion ( d =157.5 m) which gives the real circumference C = 3.1416 stadia = 494.8 m. This is the medium perimeter C of the surrounding wall . For example to calculate the correct volume of the marbles of the surrounding wall Dinocrates did not use the wrong perimeter measured outside the wall but the circle measured between the two concentric circles of the surrounding wall. See my AMPHIPOLIS TOMB AND SCIENCE Moreover the architect of the excavation team under his wrong diameter ( D =158.4 m) presented confusing results because he tried to compare the wrong measurements of the Amphipolis tomb with a hypothetical perimeter P of the ancient Alexandria .( See the wrong dimensions in the “Kasta tomb –WIKIPEDIA”). To avoid such a confusion it is very important to notice that the height (H) of the Kasta hill is H = d/7 = 157.5/7 = 22.5 m, while the total height ( h ) of the lion with its foundation base is h = d/12 = 157.5/12 = 13.125 meters. Here we clear that the height of the lion alone is 5.37 meters, while the height of the statue with its base is about 8 meters. ( See it in the “Kasta tomb-WIKIPEDIA” ). Under this discovery the dimensions shown in the “Kasta tomb-WIKIPEDIA” should be modified as: The diameter d of the circular base is: d = 1 Alexandrian stadion = 157.5 m. The circumference C is: C = πd = 3.1416X157.5 = 494.8 m or 3.1416 stadia. The weight H of the Kasta hill is: H = d/7 = 157.5/7 = 22.5 m The total height h of the lion along with the lion base is h = d/12 = 157.5 /12 = 13.125 m. It is of interest to notice that the number TWELVE was very important in the ancient astronomy because it expresses the full moons in a year. Historically, month names are names of moons (lunations, not necessarily full moons) in lunisolar calendars. Since the introduction of the solar Julian calendar in the Roman Empire, and later the Gregorian calendar worldwide, month names have ceased to be perceived as "for the moon names". Also the number SEVEN is the result of the phases of the moon. While Pythagoreans believed that the number SEVEN is the harmony of the seven notes in music. Evidence of continuous use of a seven-day week appears with the Jews during the Babylonian Captivity of the 6th century BC. Both Judaism (based on the Genesis creation narrative) and ancient Babylonian religions used a seven-day week. Unfortunately M. Lefantzis in order to provide an harmonic relation between the total height (h) of the lion of Amphipolis and his wrong diameter (D =158.4 m) of the circular base of the Kasta hill increased arbitrarily the total height from the correct h = 13.125 m to the wrong h = 15.84 m, so that the ratio being 10 times smaller than the wrong diameter (D =158.4 m). Such a confusion is obvious also in the horizontal and vertical illustrations of two diagrams in which the surrounding wall is 497 m with a wrong diameter of 158.4 m . Also for providing a perfect harmony in the diagrams the lion seems to cover incorrectly the half size of the wrong h = 15.84 m. ( See them in the “Kasta tomb- WIKIPEDIA”). Unfortunately, another confusion about the comparison of the wrong diameter (d) of the Amphipolis tomb and the perimeter P of the walls of the ancient Alexandria in Egypt is provided by the same architect of the excavation team in Amphipolis, because the architect suggested arbitrarily that the perimeter P of the walls in Alexandria was 100 times greater than the diameter (D =158.4 m). That is P/D= 15,840 /158.4 = 100 On the other hand in other articles he seems to hypothesize that the diameter ( D') of the walls of the ancient Egypt is D' = 15.84 Km. (See in the “Parapolitika.gr , Ακριβής μικρογραφία της Αλεξάνδρειας , ο τύμβος της Αμφίπολης”). That is D'/D = 15,840/158.4 = 100 To avoid such a confusion one can see the plan (diagram) in the “History of Alexandria –WIKIPEDIA” having an historical diagram of the ancient Alexandria (c. 30 BC) according to Otto Puchstein (c.1890). Using the scale: 1:100,000 we see that the ancient Alexandria in Egypt had the shape not of a circle but of a rather parallelogram, because Alexandria was located along a narrow land between the Mediterranean sea and the lake Mareotis. After a detailed description I found that the walls had a perimeter P of the ancient Alexandria 84 stadia in length. That is P/d = 84 stadia/ 1 stadion = 84 Of course it is a number which seems to be no related with the ten of the modern numbers of the decimal system . On the other hand today we have not any detailed knowledge about the ancient Alexandria. It is of interest to note that Alexandria was founded by Alexander the Great in 331 BC (the exact date is disputed) as Ἀλεξάνδρεια (Aleksándreia). Alexander's chief architect for the project was Dinocrates. Ancient accounts are extremely numerous and varied, and much influenced by subsequent developments. One of the of more sober descriptions, given by the historian Arrian, tells how Alexander undertook to lay out the city's general plan, but lacking chalk or other means, resorted to sketching it out with grain. A number of more fanciful foundation myths are found in the Alexander Romance and were picked up by medieval historians. Nevertheless when I multiplied the numbers 7 and 12 surprisingly I found that P = 7X12 = 84 stadia After this discovery I measured also the distance of the central road named '''Dromos' (x axis ) measured from the wall near the Gate of the Sun to the the west wall near the''' mouth of the Nile canal'. The distance of this central road is x = 31.5 meters. Whereas the distance of the perpendicular road (y axis) measured from the wall near the '''Theatre' to the wall near the Serapium , is y = 10.5 . Surprisingly such distances representing the mean length L and the mean width W of the ancient city give a ratio L/W= 3 which is the sacred number of Pythagoreans. Also Alexander under the influence of the Babylonian numbers ordered his architect in 331 BC for planning a perimeter P = (7X12) = 84 stadia. That is 2L +2W = P = (7X12) = 84 stadia. Since W = L/3 Dinocrates could solve this dificult problem because he should write 2L + 2L/3 = (7X12) or 6L/3 +2L/3 =(7X12) Then solving for L he should formulate the following formula as L = 3(7X12)/8 = 31.5 stadia. So W = L/3 = 31.5/3 = 10.5 stadia. In the same way after the death of Hephaestion (324 BC) Alexander the Great ordered his architect Dinocrates for planning the so-called PYRE in Babylon. But after the death of Alexander Dinocrates designed the tomb of Hephaestion in Amphipolis with a circular base with d = 1 stadion and analogous dimentions in Height including the sacred numbers 7 and 12. Of courese the circular base includes the mathematical constant (π) responsible for the progress of mathematics and the astronomy. In my book COSMOGONY (2012) which is in the library of Larissa I pointed out that the measurement of the diameter D of our Earth by Eratosthenes opened new horizons for the astronomy. So the Greek mathematician and astronomer Aristarchus of Samos ( 310 BC-230 BC) under the measurement of the diameter D of the Earth found that the Sun is greater than the Earth. So Aristarchus developed the heliocentric system by saying that the Earth moves around the Sun because it is smaller than it. The heliocentric system was successfully revived by Copernicus, after which Johannes Kepler described planetary motions with greater accuracy, with Kepler's laws, and Isaac Newton gave a correct explanation based on laws of gravitational attraction and dynamics. Particularly after many centuries (1687) Newton based on the heliocentric system discovered the law of universal gravity according to which a gravitational force acting at a distance is equal to the inertial force due to the orbital velocity of the Earth measured always with respect to the Sun. However later (in 1905 and 1916) Einstein’s contradicting theories of relativity led to serious complications because he believed incorrectly that the Earth and the Sun are equivalent systems.Category:Fundamental physics concepts